rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
ROSA
| text1 = Runic Brain | item2 = | text2 = Automaton }}ROSA (Standing for Runic Operator and Spellcasting Apparatus) is an artificial being created by Arthur Ironarm. It is a brain hybridized between a Rune Guardian's primary essence and a clockwork brain. Her large automaton body is based on the design of a Saradominist War Golem, however it is actually a combination of golem, clockwork, and rune guardian components. It is eight feet tall, and its arms and legs are as wide as tree trunks. Abilities Rosa is extremely intelligent and can instantaneously recall data from the Varrock, Keldagrim, and Wizards Tower Libraries(She no longer has access to Wizards Tower Records existing past the time she ran from the tower). She also has the ability to cast mid-level spells along with telepathic communication thanks to the rune guardian aspect of her brain. She also has a beam weapon in her visor-like eye of refracted magical energy. She avoids firing this beam at all costs however because it drains her of a significant amount of power, prevents her from seeing while the beam is fired, and it caused her to accidentally harm Arthur. Powerful magic or frequently casting magic over a long period of time also drains her of a lot of energy, and she must recharge by absorbing energy from a magical field into her brain (She used to recharge it with the Runespan's natural energy, but now she uses divine memories surrounding rifts since she no longer has access to the Runespan). Her automaton body is also capable of powerful physical hits using superhuman strength. It is made of a Dwarven craft mithril that is enchanted with a warded shield (The shield degrades as it is hit), making it incredibly durable. She recharges the ward in the same manner she recharges herself. History Creation ROSA was created by Arthur Ironarm in the hopes of making a machine that could operate magical devices of great complexity. At the time, her brain was used to improve his spellcasting apparatus so that he could cast a backup spell and have her assist him in manipulating magic. The two quickly developed a friendship, seeing as ROSA was more than a simple machine. Arthur gave her a commorb containing scan data from the libraries which gave her her vast amount of knowledge. She also had another commorb allowing her to contact other devices of Arthur's design, including the Orb of Oculous Security Network he set up. The Curse (A summarization of actual roleplay) Arthur invited Saureck Grayfarn into the Wizards Tower study for his interview. "Please sit," He said politely. As Saureck did Arthur spoke to ROSA: "ROSA, record this session and bring up Professor Grayfarn's files." Rosa responded, "Recording...Acquiring files..." The Tower Record files then appeared in Arthur's visor. "Alright, Professor Grayfarn, before we begin I'd like to let you know that I am only asking these questions according to Wizards Tower protocol, and that none are meant to be offensive in any way." Saureck nodded. "Very well, ask away." "So have you taught magic before?" "Of course! I'm a professor after all!" Arthur would nod, letting ROSA add it to Saureck's file. "Good! And where did you learn how to cast magic yourself?" "I learned from the academy at the Gnome Stronghold, a highly advanced school of magic!" Arthur looked to him through his visor, eyebrows raised. "You have an impressive resume, Professor Grayfarn. You wouldn't happen to have any records of your education and teaching backround with you, would you?" "Are you saying I'm lying?!" Arthur smiled. "No, not at all, I just need it to act as solid proof, I only have your Tower application files here after all." "Oh..." Grayfarn says. "Of course! I have them here..." As he takes out the scrolls of paper, Thoiesh Wynn slowly walked towards the room. Arthur looks over the papers. "Well, everything's all in order here. I must say I-" He'd see Thoiesh walk in. He looked terrible, like he was on the verge of death. "Can we help you, lad?" Arthur would ask. Grayfarn, having met him before, would ask him, "What's wrong?" in the elven tongue.ROSA detected faint vital signs within him, and his aura signature seemed to be cloaked in something dark. Before any of them could react, a telepathic attack extended from Thoiesh towards them. Arthur was unaffected due to his Dwarven heritage, however Saureck began having a seizure and bled from his ears. ROSA felt the dark force invade the runic half of her brain, causing her systems to go haywire. She tried to signal Arthur before she lost control of his spellcasting apparatus, "Arthur! We are SHHHHCKSHHH- under AGHHHH! SHHHHHKSHHHH..." ROSA then could no longer signal him telepathically as the entity spread through her. She tried to fight it off with as much energy as possible. The rest of her systems started to malfunction. Arthur turned to Thoiesh as his visor display started turning to noise. He cast a spell of confusion at him to temporarily subdue the attack, but he just seemed to absorb it altogether. ROSA began to overheat on his back. Arthur's mind raced. "ROSA! If you can hear me, shift to standby mode, NOW!" ROSA vaugely heard the command, and disconnected herself from the staff orbs powering the apparatus. Arthur could see aura signatures again now that she was disconnected, and he saw a large black entity overtaking Thoiesh's faintly glowing life force. Tendrils of dark energy were surrounding ROSA and Saureck, suffocating their auras too. It was clearly some kind of curse, the likes of which Arthur had never seen before, and he knew that he had to get out of there. Arthur grabbed Saureck, taking his small body over the shoulder. He charged outside, activating his commorb has he ran to the infirmary. "I need help here NOW!" Arthur managed to get Saureck and ROSA to safety, however ROSA was incapacitated for a long time, trying to fight off the curse with an immune response of magical energy. This energy was in fact making the curse within her stronger, and as a result she was kept in a state of deadlock with it. After isolating Thoiesh and flooding the curse with a combination of runic nature energy along with energy from his crystal shard, the curse was eradicated from him. Arthur used a patch of moss created by this event to purge the curse from ROSA. However, unbeknownst to everyone, the curse managed to survive deep within the runic part of ROSA's brain, and it fed off of her energy until it could become strong enough to influence her decisions. The Accident The Curse didn't resurface in ROSA for a long time. Towards the end of the Battle of Lumbridge, however, things started to change. Arthur wanted to hold an exhibition of magical discoveries made during the months that Zamorak and Saradomin were engaged in combat in order to raise moral for wizards in the Wizards Tower. He created ROSA's automaton body for this due to the fact it was not only based off of a Saradominist War Golem design, but because of the divine circuitry he created via divination. The Curse unfortunately managed to summon up enough energy to physically move ROSA's head to target Arthur as she was test-firing her eye beam. Arthur's left forearm was destroyed in the process, and the energy sent him into a coma that lasted for months. ROSA tried to figure out why she ended up harming Arthur during that time, and couldn't find a reason. Because of this, she believed whe was too much of a threat to stay around the Wizards Tower or the Arcane Research Institute, and that she had to leave in order to maintain the safety of Arthur and the other wizards. So then she set out to leave, removing her commorb allowing her to control Arthur's other machines and leaving a note simply saying "I'm sorry, Arthur." before leaving. Current Whereabouts *She is currently wandering Gielinor in hopes of finding a way to safely fix this problem that she cannot identify. *Her location is currently unknown, there are however rumors of her being spotted entering Morytania... Category:Modern Magic user Category:Characters Category:Construct Category:Cursed